Fé de Mediadora
by Persephonne
Summary: Em Seatlle, mora a outra Mediadora, Liz. Segundo ela, os fantasmas barra pesada só vão para ela. Quando Liz muda de casa e de escola, ela descobre muitas coisas novas. Sou ruim em fazer sumários.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: você acha que se eu tivesse criado Mediadora ainda estaria estudando em escola pública?  
  
Nota da autora: Minha primeira fic de Mediadora. Por favor, sejam gentis. Qualquer coisa, me mandem um email,   
  
Ok, então eu falo com fantasmas. Grande coisa. Isso não é tão raro, sendo que já houveram uns seilá quantos filmes e Além da Imaginação sobre esse assunto. E eu sei que não sou a única. Aliás, tanto não sou a única, que já até fizeram um livro sobre... a outra. Aquela, da Califórnia. Sabe, é tipo em Buffy: 2 slayers (caça vampiros) oficiais. Só que ela... você sabe, a outra, não é bruxa, e não pode ver o próprio _daemon_. Que tal? Eu moro em Seatlle. Fã de Nirvana, não sei como nunca vi o Kurt. Hum, sobre mim... 16 anos, mediadora-bruxa-judia-gótica. Pode parecer estranho, mas até que dá certo. Que mais... tenho cabelo e olhos pretos, sou baixa, o que realmente me incomoda. E eu também odeio prédios antigos, mas isso é mal de mediador, não meu. E sou eu quem fica com os fantasmas barra pesada. Porque, como se já não bastasse, eu moro em uma casa onde, há ns 100 ou mais anos atrás teve um grande incêndio e um monte de gente morreu. Alguns dos fantasmas daqui são acanhados e tímidos, e outros são mais exibidos, gostam de arrastar umas correntes de vez em quando.

Ah é, eu tenho que falar das minhas raízes. Minha mãe também é bruxa, meu pai mais ou menos. Posso ver o meu _daemon_ e ás vezes os dos outros, mas só quando eu me concentro. Meu daemon é um lince negro (nada a ver com X Men), chamado Pain (sou gótica, sabe?). Só que eu só lembro dele de vez em quando (é porque ele é invisível) e aí ele fica vagando por aí, calado, comigo. Eu me sinto muito mal quando eu esqueço dele, de remorso.

Acabei de mudar de escola, de particular pra pública. Têm as suas diferenças, mas até agora (1 mês e meio) eu acho que nenhuma é melhor que a outra. (só que na pública a gente sai mais cedo quando o professor falta.). Acho que é só isso pra falar de mim. Hum... não sou muito boa na escola, acho que consigo amigos com facilidade, mas sou tímida de morrer. No quesito amoroso, já fiquei com alguns garotos, e, bem, quando eu passo pelas construções eu tendo a ouvir assovios e outras frases. Eu até que gosto, ajuda a minha auto-estima não desaparecer de vez. Eu fico vermelha nas maçãs do rosto e no nariz quando fico envergonhada ou sem graça, e só consigo gostar de garotos roqueiros. Em 3 semanas na escola nova já fiquei com 2 garotos, mas agora acho que só quero ficar com uma pessoa no mundo. Mas isso é pra depois. O problema é que e não gosto dos meus ficantes de agora tanto quanto eu deveria gostar. Eu também tenho uma tendência a atrair 3 tipos: doidos, feios e mais velhos. Ás vezes essas qualidades se misturam, formando um feio mais velho, ou um feio doido. Ah, e também atraio os comprometidos. Mas isso também é pra depois, porque você deve estar pulando um monte de partes dessa falação, e pensando "cadê a parte dos fantasmas?". Bom, então eu falo: calma, porra! Então, continuando, eu moro com minha mãe, avó, tia, tio, e avô. E a única pra quem eu posso contar qualquer coisa bizarra é a minha mãe, porque ela também é bruxa.

Recentemente virei gótica, e agora toda a família quer me mudar. Eu sei que é politicamente incorreto, mas eu odeio a minha família. São uns falsos, hipócritas que só querem me mudar. Minha escola antiga (que eu vou voltar) fica no caminho de casa, então eu vejo o povo sempre que posso. Sinto muitas saudades de todo mundo, principalmente do Rafael, mas isso é pra depois. Então, esse é o meu perfil. Os fantasmas? Eu os vi a minha vida inteira. E sempre tive que ajudar os inúteis. E sempre fico com os fantasmas realmente barra pesada, não líderes de torcida raivosas... Mas agora piorou. Começou quando eu me mudei de prédio pra casa...  
Na primeira vez que eu entrei na casa, já sabia que eu iria ter problemas. Pra começar, senti frio. E logo na cozinha, vi um vulto escuro. Uma menina de uns 10 anos, ou menos. Desviei o olhar e fui direto pro meu quarto novo.

O meu quarto até que é legal. Tons claros. Quando eu entrei, tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama. Foi aí que começou. Primeiro, ficou tudo escuro. Eu, inocente, pensei que fosse a energia. Aí veio o vento com as janelas fechadas, e eu me toquei.

- Você pode parar agora, o show pirotécnico não me impressiona. – falei.

A luz piscou, e eu vi no canto do quarto, um garoto de cabelos pretos, pálido como uma folha de papel, olhos azuis, cara de mau. Ele arreganhou os dentes e eu vi os caninos avantajados. Tudo isso num flash de luz, e então ele sumiu.

- Ah, que ótimo. Ok, quando você quiser aparecer direito, eu vou estar aqui.

Acho que funcionou, porque a luz piscou mais algumas vezes, e acendeu de vez. Fantasmas são tão frouxos. Aí eu vi, em pé num canto, ele.

Ele.

Tirando o fato de que ele estava pálido, com olheiras enormes e escuras (mas eu até que gosto), irritado e morto, ele era bonitinho.

- Então, o que você quer?

- Quero? – a voz dele era sussurrada, suave e letal ao mesmo tempo. Me causou um frio na barriga.

- Todos vocês querem alguma coisa.

- Eu não quero nada.

- Ok, então. Saia do meu quarto.

- Eu não.

- Sim. Esse é o meu quarto agora, eu não posso conviver com um garoto atormentado no meu quarto.

- Esse é o me quarto primeiro.

- Certo. E qual é o seu nome?

- Porquê eu deveria te falar?

- Se nós vamos... dividir o quarto, devemos pelo menos saber os nomes um do outro.

- Qual o seu?

- Liz.

- Michael Vaughn.

- Michael Vaughn? Você tem visto Alias ultimamente?

- Quê? - Deixa pra lá.- Aí eu lembrei dos caninos. - Qual é o negócio dos caninos? Prótese? Você era gótico ou alguma coisa assim quando era vivo?

- Eu sou a alma de um vampiro.

- Quê?

- Quando eu estava vivo, fui mordido e perdi a alma. Quando o meu corpo se foi, a alma (ou espírito, como você quiser chamar) ficou aqui.

Isso também já é demais.

- Eu vi Angel suficiente pra saber que isso é a maior merda que eu já ouvi na minha vida.

- Você não acredita em mim?

- Só acho que a parte da alma de um vampiro é forçada. Mas já que você não quer ajuda, eu não preciso saber da sua história. - Eu virei as costas e ele disse:

- Eu fui assassinado aqui.

- Que ruim pra você.

- Há 125 anos.

- Hum.

- Eu não vou sair daqui.

Eu levantei da cama.

- Ah, vai sim. Eu não vou dividir o quarto com um fantasma!

Ele arreganhou os dentes, mostrando os caninos (que ele não estava querendo explicar). Tinha um certo chame.

- Você não me assusta. – eu falei. Ele só olhou pra mim.

- Eu vivo aqui. – e virou as costas pra mim! Simplesmente foi andando, como se a gente não estivesse discutindo. E então eu fiz: puxei o ombro dele. Primeiro, ele me olhou como se eu tivesse 2 cabeças. E então falou:

- Como?... - É, bem, eu detalhe que eu esqueci de mencionar. Eu posso tocar nos fantasmas. Um poder bônus de Mediadora.

- Você aceita ou não? – eu falei. Ta bom, eu só tinha mudado de idéia porque ele era... o meu tipo. Não que eu só goste de mortos melancólicos, mas eu gostei dele. Ele respirou, e finalmente concordou.

- Tá. Já que você mudou de idéia... - Fantasma frouxo. Só cedeu porque agora sabe que eu posso tocá-lo.

- Ah, e se você fizer qualquer polthergeist, eu vou te dar um motivo pra você ficar melancólico de verdade.

E foi assim que eu conheci o Vaughn. Voltando ao presente, já faz 1 mês e meio que eu tenho que conviver com ele. A gente ainda têm as nossas diferenças, mas já nos damos melhor. E ele é cavalheiro! Se afasta quando eu quero, e coisas assim. Não preciso falar que me apaixonei por ele.

Nota da Autora: E aí, gente! Bem, ninguém deve estar lendo essa fic de qualquer maneira. Ela deve estar às moscas, sem ninguém pra notá-la, no meio de todas essas fics em inglês...

Seja como for, deixem reviews, e me mandem emails!


	2. 2

**2**

Acordo pelo despertador, e me levanto. Vaughn está num canto, me olhando. Há quanto será que ele estava me olhando?

- Bom dia. – ele falou na sua voz que me faz ficar com frio na barriga.

- Ai, eu não quero ir pra escola hoje.

- Nem pra ver o Drop? – Pain falou. Aí eu lembrei do Drop. Drop, ou Henrique. Um roqueiro que eu conheci, muito bonitinho, e gosta de Nirvana. Estou a fim dele, mas acho que prefiro ser só amiga.

- Ai meu Deus, de novo com esse Drop? – Vaughn falou.

- Ciúmes? – eu provoquei. Ele riu. Aí eu me arrumei e fui pra escola.

Ah, a escola. Sempre uma surpresa a cada corredor. Como sempre, tenho que seguir o Código de Silêncio (não falar da mediação pra ninguém). Menos com Jimmi. Ele é o outro mago da escola além de mim, e um dos meus (poucos) amigos. Só que ele é Cultista do Êxtase e Verbena, uma das piores combinações que eu já vi. Eu sou Adepta da Virtualidade e Vazia (embora eu deveria usar mais a esfera de Espírito), eu sei que é uma combinação estranha, mas dá certo.

Combinação mais estranha ainda é eu e Jim. Porque ele está sempre falando daquele barato incrível em que ele acordou pelado no banheiro coberto de sangue, mas com uma habilidade muito doida de ouvir os pensamentos dos objetos de madeira, ou algo assim... Por outro lado, eu estou sempre contando da vez em que eu compreendi a complexidade filosófica do ser humano, mas quase morri escapando de um ICE na Rede, enquanto eu procurava o arquivo que me permitia essa habilidade dentro das áreas da Tecnocracia. Ou algo assim. Mas nós nos damos muito bem.

- Adivinha o que aconteceu comigo. – Ele falou assim que nos vimos.

- O seu lápis te falou o sentido da vida?

- Não. Eu consegui fazer um velho índio entrar no meu quarto na forma de Lego e me passar os seus ensinamentos.

- Que legal. E o que ele ensinou?

- Não lembro agora, eu estava chapado.

- O que você tomou?

- Seiva- do- oeste.

- Nunca ouvi falar dessa.

Ele sorriu e piscou o olho.

- É claro que não.

Ele é sempre assim. Nessa hora, Felipe passou por mim. Me olhou, e fez uma coisa muito estranha: deu um sorrisinho.

- Você viu isso? – perguntei a Jim.

- Vi.

Nota: eu e Felipe temos uma longa e triste história: Era uma vez uma garota e um garoto que se conhecem. Eles ficam amigos instantaneamente. Eles passam a só sentarem um perto do outro, e fazerem tudo juntos. Logo, ele demonstra pequenos sinais demonstrando atração. Ela responde os sinais. Mas os dois são lerdos e tímidos demais pra fazerem alguma coisa, então ela resolve tomar medida drástica: um plano doido completamente à prova de falha para fazer ele ficar com ciúmes dela e se mover finalmente. O plano dá desastrosamente errado e ele pára de falar com ela, se distancia completamente. No início, ela não faz idéia de qual é o motivo e pede desculpas exaustivamente, mesmo sem saber o que fez. Depois, acha que ele ficou doido e aí fica com raiva. E então, entra em pânico e não sabe mais o que fazer. Tudo isso dura 1 mês e meio sem eles conversarem direito. Os dois se gostam, mas não ficam juntos seilá porquê.

- Isso foi bom? – perguntei.

- Não sei. Um sorriso é melhor do que se ele virasse a cara, né? – Jim falou.

- Acho que sim.

- Como está Illyria? – perguntei a Jimmi no almoço.

- Bem. Porquê?

- Só pra saber.

Outra nota: Illyria é uma demônia que a gente conhece. Ela encontrou Jim, e desde então mora no porão da casa dele (não me pergunte como a família dele ainda não a viu). Ela é bem legal, e tem uns poderes bem úteis, por ser uma deusa, e tudo o mais. (longa história)

- Ela perguntou sobre você. – ele disse.

- Diga que quando eu poder eu passo lá.

- E quanto aos fantasmas? Faz um tempo que não aparece nenhum.

- Um tempo quer dizer 3 semanas? E também, isso é uma coisa boa.

- É, mas... fica meio chato.

- Ele quer que a gente faça alguma coisa. – Pain (meu daemon, lembra?) falou na minha cabeça.

- Eu sei. – pensei. Realmente, a daemon-lebre dele estava inquieta.

- O que você quer, Jim? – perguntei.

- O que eu quero?

- Sua daemon te entregou.

- Ah. Eu sempre esqueço.

- Tá. O que você quer?

- Bom... tem um lugar aqui na escola, que dizem que é assombrado.

- Uau, isso é consistente.

- Não se preocupe, eu já usei uns efeitos de Espírito, e senti alguma coisa.

- E porquê você não me contou antes?

- Porque eu não achava que fosse perigoso.

Han?

- Não, peraí. Primeira coisa errada: tem um fantasma por aí e você não me contou. Segunda coisa errada: perigoso?

- Bem, ele não é exatamente legal. De jeito nenhum, na verdade. Me mandou voando pra fora. Literalmente. Doeu.

- Quê?

- Hum, eu tentei fazer contato, mas...

- Você tentou fazer contato? Jim, você não é mediador! Se tem um fantasma por aí, é a sua obrigação me contar!

- Eu não queria te botar em risco!

- Risco?

- Ele me fez isso. – ele me mostrou um roxo nas costas. – Eu tente fazer contato, e o cara me jogou longe!

- Então porquê você não me contou?

- Estamos andando em círculos.

- Certo. Me diga onde é o lugar. Eu vou sozinha primeiro.

- Você não entendeu a parte do "me arremessou pra longe"? Não viu o meu lindo roxo?

- Foi porquê você usou magia. Utilizar magia pra falar com fantasmas é muito bruto.

- Bruto foi ele me jogar na parede!

- Quem é a mediadora profissional (e natural) aqui?

Isso fez ele calar a boca.

* * *

Mais uma preocupação na minha lista. Primeiro, eu tinha que lidar com a raiva do meu grupo de física. E de geografia. E de inglês. Eu não tenho uma memória muito boa, e como na escola nova as coisas são bem diferentes, eu ainda estou me acostumando. E aí eu descobri que os grupos de trabalho aqui não são como em... todos os outros lugares. Ao invés de pegar o conteúdo inteiro, dividir e passar pra cada um, os membros do grupo têm que adivinhar qual é a sua parte.

Seja como for, todo mundo tá com raiva de mim. Os CDFs, pelo menos, porquê eu não apresentei nenhum trabalho. Mas o que eu podia fazer se a professora de inglês não me deixou entrar na sala?

No primeiro intervalo, eu fui direto fazer o que eu tinha que fazer. Minha escola parece uma universidade, tem um monte de pavilhões (não são prédios), uma pracinha, e muito gramado. Bastante espaço, bom pra matar aula. Em um dos pavilhões, o mais antigo, tem uma sala antiga, que fica sempre fechada. Era lá. Eu fui discretamente até o pavilhão, esperei até ninguém estar olhando, e entrei no vão entre a construção e a parede, onde tem mato e um antigo chão de concreto, que o mato dominou. Eu entrei lá no meio do mato, agradecendo pelos meus coturnos, e fui na tal sala assombrada. Mas Jim já estava lá.

- Eu sabia que você viria. – ele falou.

- Claro. É o meu trabalho.

- Eu não vou deixar.

- Olha, você sabe como é o esquema. Eu vou ver o fantasma. Se for amigável, eu converso com ele, e ele vai embora. Se não, eu tento acalmar e conversar. Se mesmo assim ele não for, eu faço o que ele pede. Se não funcionar, e ele ficar violento, eu também fico. Se tudo der errado, aí eu faço o último recurso: exorcismo.

- Eu sei.

- E, você, Vaughn e Illyria só entram na parte violenta. Se eu gritar, você interfere.

Eu entrei pela janela quebrada antes que Jim fizesse alguma coisa. Parecia uma sala de aula vazia, com algumas carteiras empoeiradas. Aliás, empoeirada era a palavra pra descrever aquela sala. A madeira das paredes parecia podre. E no canto, havia um cara.

Ele parecia bem velho. Tipo uns 60 anos. Tinha umas roupas engraçadas, como se ele tivesse sido mágico quando vivia.

- Hum, olá. – falei.

Ele não parecia feliz. Pareceu menos feliz ainda quando atirou uma daquelas carteiras em mim. Sorte que eu abaixei e desviei pro lado. Ok, então ele era violento. Jim apareceu na mesma hora, com a mão direita em chamas. Isso mesmo, em chamas. Nós dois temos pirocinese mágica (habilidade mágica que a gente tem que desenvolver). A chama dele é amarela, a minha é azul. Então, eu fiz a mesma coisa, acendi as minhas. Minhas duas mãos estavam envoltas nas chamas azuis, pronta pra próxima carteira. Mas eu nem precisei usar o meu fogo. Quando a próxima carteira voou, Jim a queimou, o que distraiu o tal fantasma. E essa foi a minha chance de usar o gancho de direita. O fantasma ficou bem atordoado com aquilo. Ele não contava com o fato de que eu pudesse tocá-lo. Ele caiu e desapareceu. Mas não foi Embora.

Eu e Jim saímos dali o mais rápido possível, primeiro porque devem ter tido pessoas que viram a pequena confusão ali. E também porque teria prova de biologia no próximo horário. Não que eu fosse conseguir fazer prova de qualquer coisa, sabendo que tinha um polthergeist na escola.

* * *

Depois da prova, minha única amiga na escola nova, Sooz, me chamou pra andar por aí.

- Eu, você e Jim. A gente pode ir de carro, agora que Jim conseguiu um e pode dirigir.

- Ele já terminou as provas?

- Pensei que você soubesse. Vocês não estudam na mesma sala?

- Eu não prestei atenção. Hum, eu vou ter que ir pra casa agora, eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. À tarde a gente se fala? Aí a gente pode sair.

- Beleza.

E então eu fui correndo pra casa, não sem antes parar na minha escola antiga e falar um oi pra todo mundo. Só que só o Rafael estava lá. Rafael é o meu amante. Bom, eu sou a amante dele, mas eu o chamo de amante também. É porque ele tem uma namorada, que é amiga minha e tal, mas ele gosta de nós duas. Eu percebi que ele gosta de mim também na minha despedida da escola, quando ele me deu um abraço que podia ser tudo, menos de amizade. Eu fui falar com ele. Recebi um daqueles abraços, e falei:

- Cadê o seu amor? -

Saiu antes de mim, e foi pro shopping. Me deixou aqui.

- Tadinho. Como vão as coisas na sala?

- Normais. Não aconteceu nada.

- Pô, eu saio e as coisas param de acontecer?

Ele riu.

- Eu tenho que ir pra casa. Tchau, amante.

Abraço, beijinho e eu continuei o meu caminho.

Já ouviu a frase "esta casa não é um lar"? É de uma música, acho. Bem, tem tudo a ver com a minha família. Quer dizer, eles têm que saber onde eu estou e o que eu to fazendo toda hora. E não é quando eu saio. É em casa, mesmo. Eu não posso ir pro quintal, que minha avó pergunta o que eu quero. Não posso nem ir no banheiro em paz. Quando eu estou no quarto, de vez em quando alguém abre a porta de repente só pra ver o que eu estou fazendo. Quero dizer, não tem uma lei contra isso? Se não tem, deveria ter. E eles não conhecem o ato de bater antes de entrar. Acham que podem simplesmente entrar nos lugares sem avisar, assim.

Eu cheguei em casa e fui direto pro quarto, para ver Vaughn.

- Oi. – Ele falou com aquele tom melancólico.

- Temos um problema.

- O quê?

- Um fantasma violento.

- Aonde?

- Na minha escola. Eu vou tentar resolver isso hoje. Sozinha.

- Sozinha? Você não pode...

- Posso muito bem me virar. – falei, acendendo as minhas chamas. É bem legal, as minhas mãos ficam quase transparentes, só que... ah, é bem legal.

- Está certo. – ele falou, mas era óbvio que não concordava.

- Liz, vá lavar a louça. – eu ouço vindo de baixo. Suspiro.

- Que horas você vai? – Vaughn pergunta.

- Madrugada.  


* * *

De tarde, eu, Jim e Sooz fomos andar por aí no Camaro de Jim. Mas tem o pequeno detalhe de que Jim é doido. Quando eles foram me pegar em casa, ele dirigiu pela rua inteira de ré até chegar no cruzamento, porque ele tinha preguiça de manobrar na minha rua, que é estreita.

No carro, eu fiquei ao lado de Jim, e Sooz no banco de trás. Nós dois não podíamos conversar sobre as "coisas", então ficamos ouvindo Sooz fofocando.

- Sabiam que a Megan vai dar uma festa de fim de semestre? Eu ouvi por aí. Ninguém me convidou pra festa nenhuma, e vocês?

- Não, nada.

- Porquê você está tão interessada numa festa besta? – Jim perguntou. – Não vai ter ninguém interessante lá.

- Eu sei, mas é bom ter uma vida social, não é?

Nós fomos para o shopping, ver as vitrines, já que não tínhamos nenhum dinheiro.

A vida é engraçada. Quando pensa muito numa coisa por muito tempo, fica difícil esquecer depois. Por mais que você tente se distrair, aquela sombra sempre vai estar lá no fundo da sua cabeça. E aí, quando você finalmente consegue esquecer completamente da coisa, seja por um segundo, ou por uma semana, a coisa em si te faz lembrar. Quando nós três estávamos numa loja de CDs, eu babando pelo do Three Days Grace, de repente ficou frio. Para qualquer outro, seria o ar condicionado. Para mim, era outra coisa. E então, uma voz no meu ouvido:

- Na próxima vez que você interferir nos meus assuntos, seus amigos vão pagar.

Eu virei, e só deu tempo de ver o fantasma lá da escola sumindo. Jim deve ter percebido que tinha alguma coisa errada, porque foi falar comigo.

- Você está mais branca que de costume.

- Tenho que ir na escola hoje. Fique em casa, eu resolvo isso sozinha.

- Não. Você não pode com ele sozinha.

- Eu não posso arriscar vocês.

- Quê?

E então eu contei o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Eu não tenho medo de um fantasma. – ele disse. E aí eu percebi que não poderia agir ainda. Não hoje, pelo menos.

- Eu queria ir lá hoje, mas...

- Eu não deixaria. – ele disse.

- ...mas agora, aparentemente, eu não posso.

* * *

Em casa, eu não conseguia nem ver tv direito, do quanto que eu estava desconcentrada em tudo. E aí, o telefone tocou.

- Alô.

- Oi Liz, é a Megan.

- Oi. – estranhei.

- Eu só queria te convidar pra festa que vai ter lá em casa, de fim de semestre.

- Eu vou ver se eu posso ir. Você convidou o Jim e a Sooz?

- Quê?

Eu sorri. Ela não esperava por essa.

- O Jim e a Sooz. Você os convidou, né?

- Eles... são os próximos da lista. Assim que eu desligar, vou ligar pra eles.

- Ah, tá. Ok, eu vou ver se posso ir.

- Tá bom. – e desliguei. Era impressão minha ou eu estava ficando popular?

Nota da Autora: Gente, o botãozinho azul está bem ali, é só clicar e fazer a review!


	3. 3

**3**  
  
Seis e meia da manhã. Vaughn me acorda.

- O que vai acontecer? – ele perguntou.

- Como assim? – eu ainda estava acordando.

- Com o tal fantasma. Ele não ameaçou os seus amigos? Você me contou ontem.

- É verdade. – de repente eu me senti muito desperta. – Fique longe dele, ouviu?

- Porquê?

- Você é o mais vulnerável.

Vaughn se encrespou.

- Vulnerável?! – a minha estante começou a tremer.

- Eu não sei o que fantasmas podem fazer uns aos outros. Você quer parar com isso? – a estante parou de tremer. - Olha, eu tô atrasada. Depois a gente se fala, tá? Beijinho.

Na escola, eu fui logo atrás de Jimmi.

- Quero que você faça uma coisa. – falei.

- O quê? - Descubra quem ele é. O fantasma. Eu fiz uma descrição detalhada, aqui. É importante. – E fui pra sala, imaginando qual seria a primeira aula.

* * *

Eu queria ter matado a primeira aula, pra ajudar o Jim, mas alguém tinha que ficar e ver a matéria. E também, ele não deixaria (orgulho masculino é fogo). E o pior é que eu teria que esperar 2 horários pra poder ir vê-lo. Enquanto eu tentava prestar atenção nas coisas ao meu redor e apagar a preocupação que eu sentia, Brett McNamara sentou do meu lado. Ele simplesmente é o garoto mais desejado, mais popular, mais querido, mais tudo dos segundos anos. E estava sentado do meu lado por livre e espontânea vontade. Não que eu fizesse parte do fã clube dele, eu gosto é do Felipe (e um pouco do Vaughn), mas não era exatamente ruim ter ele do meu lado.

- Oi, Liz.

- Hum... oi, Brett.

- Você foi convidada pra festa da Megan? A festa de fim de semestre?

- Fui. Mas eu não vou.

- Porquê? – ele pareceu desapontado e surpreso.

- Eu vou estar ocupada. – se esse fantasma for mais trabalhoso que o normal, eu queria ter os próximos 4 dias livres.

- Hum... mas você não pode fazer uma força pra ir?

- Eu não sei... mas eu vou ver.

- Ok. – ele sorriu pra mim.

Isso foi estranho. Mais estranho que ele ficou lá do meu lado puxando conversa pelas 2 aulas inteiras que vêm antes do primeiro intervalo. O intervalo tocou finalmente, e eu fui correndo pra biblioteca.

E quem eu encontro no caminho? Sim, ele. Felipe. Eu falei oi, toda amigável, dado o nosso último encontro. E o que aquela coisa fez? Desvia o olhar e me ignora! Eu podia ter amaldiçoado ele, mas eu não podia perder tempo.

Jim estava na biblioteca, numa mesa cheia de livros. Eu o vi logo por causa do cabelo dele, um moicano. Não me viu entrar, o cego. E foi aí que eu notei que a estante enorme e cheia de livros que estava atrás dele estava se balançando. Por algum motivo, eu fiquei paralisada de susto, e só pude observar enquanto a estante lentamente tombava para frente.

- Jim! – Eu gritei. Ele me olhou e aí notou a estante. Pulou para o lado de um jeito bem cinematográfico. Mais um segundo e eu teria outro fantasma a tiracolo.

- Que merda! – ele falou. – Eu tinha acabado de... Liz, você...

- Não precisa agradecer. Vem, temos que conversar. Longe daqui.

Nós 2 fomos andar ao ar livre. Onde nada podia cair em cima da gente.

- Foi ele, não foi? – ele perguntou.

- Foi.

- Ele tem um timing perfeito. Eu tinha acabado de descobrir quem ele é. Olha só: nos anos 50, isso aqui era a propriedade de um velho mago, Viktor. Não descobri o sobrenome. Só que, ele era um mago das trevas, que usava a propriedade para fins demoníacos. Um dia, ele foi morto misteriosamente. E aparentemente, ele estava tentando abrir um portal... para o inferno. Eu acho que o Conselho o achou e deu um fim nele, mas quando se têm demônios no meio, nunca se sabe.

- Viktor. – repeti, meio avoada, ainda digerindo a história.

- É.

- Eu não entendo.

- O quê?

- 50 anos pra o fantasma dele fazer essas agruras, e ele resolve agir justo quando EU entro na escola? – suspirei. – Ai, ai. Bom, temos que agir. Hoje.

- Certo.

- Eu vou passar na sua casa de tarde, pra gente ver como vai mediar esse Viktor.

- Tá bom.

- Fique em algum lugar seguro.

- Eu posso me proteger.

- Você não se protegeu agora há pouco!

- Certo. Tá bom.

* * *

Não posso dizer que o resto do dia foi fácil. E ainda teve Sooz.

- Você não está feliz aqui, não é?

Sério, ás vezes ela parece que é telepata. Embora isso tenha me pego de surpresa, eu não iria mentir. Já estava querendo desabafar com alguém há algum tempo.

- Bem... não.

- Dá pra notar. Você não fala com quase ninguém, na sala só fica lá calada... É porquê os seus amigos estão lá na outra escola, né?

Eu hesitei um pouco, e aí confessei:

- É. Quer dizer, as pessoas daqui são legais, mas aqui não é o meu lugar. Eu não pertenço aqui.

- Porquê você não conversa com a sua mãe?

Eu quase ri a esse pensamento. Podia até imaginar. Ela riria na minha cara e diria que o problema é meu. Quando falei isso a Sooz, ela falou:

- Deve ser ruim estar nessa situação...

- De ser completamente subestimada pela família? De não ser levada a sério por ninguém na sua própria casa? É, é bem ruim, sim. – falei.

* * *

Assim que cheguei em casa fui falar com Vaughn.

- Hoje? – ele disse, quando falei da história toda.

- É. Ver qualé a desse fantasma.

- E se...

- Não e se. Nós vamos. Aliás, temos que ir pra casa do Jim daqui a 2 horas. Vamos ver o que a gente faz sobre esse Viktor.

- E o que você vai fazer nas próximas 2 horas? – ele perguntou. A expressão dele era diferente. Acho que era um sorriso.

- Dever de casa.

Eu não queria cortar o barato dele. Realmente não. Mas eu não estava com cabeça para insinuações agora. Mas por outro lado, também não estava com cabeça para dever de casa.

- Como você morreu? – perguntei. – E dessa vez eu quero a verdade.

Ele pareceu meio incomodado com a pergunta. Não sei porquê. Vaughn olhou pela janela, a luz que entrava no quarto fazia ele ficar um pouco transparente.

- Quando eu era vivo, esta casa era uma...

Mas não ia ser hoje que eu ia descobrir o que a casa era. Minha mãe bateu na porta, falando que tinha alguém no telefone. Era a Sooz.

- Brett sentou do seu lado.

Eu demorei um pouco pra saber do que ela estava falando.

- Ah. Eu sei.

- Me conte tudo.

- Não tem nada pra contar. Ele me perguntou se eu ia na festa, eu disse que provavelmente não...

- Você enlouqueceu? – ela gritou no meu ouvido. Ouch.

- Porquê?

- Se Brett McNamara te convida para uma festa, _você aceita_. Não é você que outro dia estava reclamando que não conhecia ninguém?

- Eu acho que já conheci todo mundo que eu deveria conhecer.

- Se isso era pra me amolecer, não funcionou. Você vai na festa e vai me levar junto.

- Mas você não foi convidada?

- Fui, mas não posso aparecer lá sem você. Você vai.

- Sim, mestre. – e desliguei. Na mesma hora, o telefone toca de novo. Brett.

- Oi, Liz.

- Oi.

- Então, você vai?

- Acho que vou. Não tem problema se eu levar a Sooz e o Jim, né?

- A Sooz e o Jim? Não, não. É para os secundanistas. Bem, na verdade, é mais um concurso de popularidade.

- Hum...

- O quê?

- Você não pode reclamar, né?

- Nem você.

- Ah, é?

- É. Todo mundo tá comentando. Você sabe, do seu jeito. Só usa preto, e é calada, e tudo o mais.

Não sei se aquilo foi um elogio. Ele continuou falando:

- Acho que você é como o poema do Corvo, sabe? Do Poe.

- Você conhece o Corvo?

- Claro. Então, acho que você é assim. Só fica observando, calada, esperando a hora certa. Como... uma leoa.

Olhei para Pain. Ou um lince, pensei.

- Hum, Brett, brigada por ter ligado. Amanhã a gente se fala, tá? Tchau. – e desliguei.

- O que será que ele tomou? – Pain falou.

- Não sei. Mas eu espero que ele tenha realmente tomado alguma coisa.

* * *

Na casa de Jim. Toda a família dele já me conhece lá, mas de algum modo, eles ainda não notaram que há uma demônia-deusa no porão deles.

Illyria era uma deusa muuuito forte e poderosa no tempo em que os demônios dominavam a Terra. E isso faz muito tempo. Ela é um Ser Antigo. Ela é mais antiga que o conceito de antigo, e agora me ajuda com os fantasmas. Jim nunca me contou como Illyria apareceu na vida dele, mas eu também nunca perguntei. Só sei que de algum jeito, ela tem um corpo humano (ela fala que é uma "concha". Tipo uma roupa), e tem um visual muito legal, com umas mechas de cabelo azuis (aliás, a maior parte do cabelo dela é azul), os olhos também azuis (que estavam sempre arregalados), de um azul sobrenatural, com a pupila bem pequena, e a pele meio azulada. (pode-se dizer que ela gosta de azul). Ela também tem uma armadura de um metal maleável que é bem legal. Ela foi despertada por acidente, e agora está presa nesse mundo. Como um Ser Antigo encontrou Jim? Não sei e não pretendo perguntar. Mas eu duvido que ele tenha a encontrado no meio da rua enquanto voltava da escola pra casa e pensado "Oh, um Ser Antigo! Eu vou pegar ela e guardá-la no porão lá de casa."

Não preciso dizer que Jim é caidaço por ela. Eu não posso julgá-lo, porque eu sou caída por um fantasma e tudo mais, mas entre um fantasma e um demônio, acho que escolheria o fantasma. Mas ela é legal, só é meio estranha. Seja como for, ela agora ajuda a gente com os fantasmas.

Então, lá estava eu, no porão de Jim, junto com Vaughn e Illyria.

- Liz. – ela me falou. Ela se move de um jeito engraçado, como se estivesse usando uma roupa que não cabe nela. Não deixa de ser esse o caso. – Você não apareceu mais.

- Eu não tive tempo. Foi mal.

- Vocês humanos são muito ocupados em futilidades. Se apegam demais a coisas materiais, e sentimentos.

- Eu sei. – falei.

Ela concordou em nos ajudar se a gente mostrar como é o mundo atual. Segundo Illyria, não existe mais nenhum lugar para ela. Ela só quer pertencer a aqui. (sei exatamente como é isso). Mas ela fica comparando o mundo de hoje com o mundo antigo, falando das fraquezas dos humanos. E eu concordo plenamente.

- Então, qual é o motivo da reunião? – Jim perguntou.

- O de sempre. – e aí expliquei o quadro geral. – Eu vou lá hoje com apenas um de vocês. Se a situação fiar realmente feia, a gente... faz outro plano.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Tentar falar com o cara. Se ele não ouvir, vamos nos manter no planejamento. Vocês sabem. Conversa- pedido- violência- exorcismo. Agora, quem vai comigo?

- Eu vou. – Vaughn foi à frente. O único ali que não via fantasmas era Jim. – Ele não vê fantasmas, não vai ser uma companhia muito útil. E Illyria é só para o último caso.

- Eu não quero te botar em risco. – falei.

- Que é que tá acontecendo? – Jim perguntou, afinal, ele não via o Vaughn.

- Eles estão preocupados um com o outro. – Illyria falou. – Estão demonstrando afeição um pelo outro.

Eu fiquei vermelha, e Vaughn ficou sem graça.

- Eu vou com Vaughn. Você fique aqui com Illyria.

- E se as coisas complicarem?

- Nós corremos.

N.D.A: Reviews, isso faz muito bem para um autor.


End file.
